The Tale of the Midwife
by L Jerome
Summary: Written for a prompt on norsekink and inspired by 'Call of the Midwife.' The midwifes of Asgard and Loki have a bit of a special bond considering how often they're called secretly in the night to his bedside... A retelling of the births of Váli and Narfi told from the viewpoint of the midwife. mpreg, mpreg birth, OC, slight ooc, labor, non-slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Written for a prompt on norsekink! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The sharp rapping on the door was what woke me from my deep sleep. Rubbing my eyes, my vision worked to adjust to the darkness as I tried to rise from the couch. Judging from the position of the moon, I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour or so. I couldn't help but get some sleep after all we had been through this day. Normally I wouldn't even be up at this time of night... But it isn't my place to decide when babies come into this world; they choose when they're good and ready. And judging from the increasingly persistent knocking, I had a good idea of what was about to happen. Opening the door, I wasn't surprised to find Thor waiting for me, a worried expression on his face.

"Mistress Rania..." he started.

"Please Thor, there's no need for such formality with me. Your brother doesn't use them."

"He's actually the reason I'm here. He says it's getting closer."

"Yes. Tell him I'll be there shortly."

And with a slight nod, he was off. I, meanwhile, quickly started grabbing several herbs and supplies off the shelves; hardly able to contain my excitement. Bringing new life into the world is truly a miracle in itself and one that I never tire of; but the births of the children of Loki were things of legend among the midwives of Asgard. And while I had been there for every one, this time this one would be born onto my own hands.

* * *

I was still very young when I witnessed the birth of his first child, Sleipnir; just starting as the apprentice of Mistress Quina who felt that this should be the first delivery I should see. Naturally, I was a little surprised and disappointed when I was led into the royal stables to the stall of a laboring mare and questioned why I was here at all; surely we were not midwives to horses...to which she promptly told me to be quiet and just watch.

So I did.

I watched in fascination as within minutes of our arrival, we promptly saw feet beginning to appear, followed by more, and four more feet as the rest of the foal emerged. I was more than a little concerned at the appearance of the eight-legged foal and thought it surely wouldn't survive; Quina seeming much less uncertain as she busied themselves with rubbing down and investigating the sex of the foal while the mare nurtured it with motherly licks. It wasn't until some hours later when we were leaving that I inquired of Mistress Quina again as to why we had been there at all when surely we were needed by a mother elsewhere. She looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and simply said, "The children of an Asgardian prince must come under the midwife's care first." And then I understood.

Loki...

I only scarcely heard her calling after me as I raced back toward the stables in the dark, needing to prove to myself that it couldn't have been what I thought. As I reached the stall, my eyes widened as I realized that the mare was gone. In its place was a pale, black haired young man who looked as if he had been through the ringer several times over while the foal's head rested in his lap.

A gasp escaped from my mouth before I could stop it and as slight as it was, it caught his attention. His head quickly snapped in my direction while I tried to get out of his line of sight and hoped that he'd think he was mistaken.

He wasn't.

"You there. Come into the light." he said with a chilling calmness.

Nervously, I stepped into view; suddenly regretting returning to the stables and fearful that he'd accuse me of coming to gawk (which wasn't entirely untrue.)

Recognizing me, his features slowly relaxed. "You can come closer." he said rather calmly. "Sleipnir won't bite."

'He's not the one I'm worried about...' I thought, but did as he said. Sleipnir, noting my presence, slowly got to his feet and after taking a few wobbly steps, nuzzled his head against my arm for a scratch. Kneeling down to the foal's level, I happily obliged as he leaned in closer and brushed his face against mine. The soft fur tickled against my skin and I couldn't help but laugh at the feeling. Hearing a chuckle, I looked up to see that Loki was smiling as well.

"I remember you." he said after a while. "The midwife's apprentice..."

"Yes sire." I replied with a slight nod, surprised that he had even registered my presence then.

"And what is your name?"

"Rania, your grace."

Tired from the evening's events, Sleipnir plopped down next to me with a snort; his eyes closing as he eventually fell asleep.

"He really is precious..." I said with a smile as I kept stroking the soft fur.

Looking up at Loki, his eyes were soft as if he were touched that I had accepted his son.

"I think he likes you Rani..."

* * *

And that was how it began for me as I trained to become a future midwife. There were only two rules that were made perfectly clear soon after, for his sake and the sake of his children, the deliveries of Loki's children would be kept only between the order of the midwives and that the parentage of his children would never be questioned. Within the next four years, Loki had brought forth two more children; Fenrir, a wolf pup and Jörmungandr, a serpent. Hel, his daughter born two years ago, was the most human-like; with all the appearances of a Asgardian newborn except for the fact that half of her body was as gray as death. I thought for a moment that Quina was going to faint dead away when she was born. But to Loki's credit, it was obvious how much he cared for each of his precious children; handling each of them with the utmost care and insistent that we do the same. For some of the other midwives who came through, this proved to be difficult. More than once, I heard the term of 'monster children' whispered of his offspring. To me though, each one was incredible to see with a beauty and uniqueness all their own and because of that, Loki and I grew to be rather close.

It was soon after Hel was born that Loki took a wife, a beautiful girl named Sigyn. So needless to say, we thought that our midwifing would shift to her and were correct for a time when she announced her pregnancy to the court. However when Loki came to me a few days later and revealed he was expecting as well, the entire dynamic changed. For 9 months, we watched Sigyn grow ever larger with child while Loki didn't change at all; no doubt concealing the pregnancy with his magic. As their due dates grew closer, the anticipation among the midwives grew as we tried to figure who would bring forth their child first.

Sigyn was the first to send for us.

The scene was one that I remembered well; the room warm with the glow from the fireplace, the various smells and aromas that Quina had brought to keep her calm through her labor, a new cradle waiting for the coming babe. What I remember most was the two of them together in the middle of the room, Sigyn's arms wrapped about Loki's neck as they both sway, her head pressed against his chest as she lets out a low moan at the height of the contractions. Somewhere I hear him humming along with her and I realize that I'm doing it too, willing their child to come all the sooner. As the contraction ends, she raises her head to look at him, both their smiles completely euphoric. Tenderly, he kisses her.

"I love you."

She smiles at him and lets out a sigh. "I love you too..." she whispers as she kisses him again. It's a sharp hiss from Loki that breaks the moment.

Sigyn asks what's wrong but he doesn't answer; his hands rubbing his stomach as he struggles to breathe.

"No... Not now..." he moans. He casts a look at me and we both know it at once.

His time had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Once it was determined that Loki was indeed in labor, there was a mad reshuffling as we worked to decide of what to do now. And after much consideration (or arguing if you asked Quina) since this was Loki's fifth child and only Sigyn's first, she should stay under Quina's care while Loki would come under my charge. This would mean though that they'd be separated to leave both of us to our work to which they reluctantly agreed. Being up for over a day now was starting to take its toll on me so it was insisted that while he was still in early labor that I'd get some rest while I still could. As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew they were right so I managed to stumble into one of the rooms where Thor found me a little later. With the news that he was getting closer to requiring my care, I quickly gathered my supplies and after checking in with Quina, and made my way to Loki's chamber.

Lightly rapping on the door and hearing no response, I opened the door to find him sitting in a large chair next to the fireplace. All cover of his magic completely gone, his hands gently rubbed the now rather large mass of his stomach, the familiar humming barely legible as he breathed through the latest contraction. Not wanting to interrupt his concentration, I silently stood in the doorway, Only when I cleared my throat did he finally notice my presence.

"Rani..." he smiled. I grinned back as I shut the door; he was the only one who would call me that and I much preferred it to 'Mistress.'

"Well here we are again." I said matter-of-factly.

"It would seem so... How's Sigyn?"

"Resting. Quina has given her a dram to help her rest up before delivery. It's been a long day for her."

"For all of us." he added, giving a pained grin as another pang started. Instinctively, I clasped his hands in mine, letting him squeeze as the pains reached their height. He never wanted me to speak during these times and this was no different. Instead, his eyes would focus on mine, a intense stare that would go deep into my soul while he'd attempt to slow his breathing and try to match it with mine. It's those moments that I'm in awe of the fact that he's done this four times before and handling it better than several mothers I've assisted.

"That was rough..." he said as the grip on my hands gradually relaxed.

"You're doing brilliantly." I smiled as I brushed back a wet strand of his hair. "Did you manage to sleep yourself?"

"Only just. He gives me no rest."

"Starting early, isn't he?" I joshed. "You're still quite sure it's a boy?"

"Considering the others, I'd say the odds are in their favor."

The smile he gave me made a warm blush start on my cheeks. "I spoke to your lady mother." I said quickly, desperate to change the subject.

His face showed the slightest trace of distress at the mention of that. "You didn't..."

"Of course I didn't tell her." I reassured him. Despite his marriage to Sigyn, the notice of his pregnancy, as had the others, had been kept secret to everyone except this time to Thor. "Four children; do you really think I'd start now? No, she inquired after Sigyn, asked if she could be of assistance to which I firmly refused but thanked her for the offer. Thankfully your brother was able to pull her away before the conversation went any further."

"I knew there was some use of telling him about..." His sentence stopped short as a hand flew to his stomach followed by a visible wince of pain.

"Contraction?"

"No. He's kicking again."

Curious, I sat at his feet, watching as he rubbed the sore spot.

"I think he's getting his last bit of bruising done to my ribs before he's born." he grinned. "Give me your hand."

His offer took me back slightly; he had never allowed anyone to feel the movement of his growing children before, not even to Quina. The opportunity was too good to pass up. Shyly nodding, I let him take my hand and place it against where he had felt movement just moments before. It wasn't long before I felt the solid sensation of a foot press firmly against my hand. The feeling was nothing new to me, having done this with several expectant mothers, but still it managed to catch my breath every time I could feel life growing inside another.

"He'll be a strong one." I said as Loki shook his head.

"He's stubborn like me..." he growled as his stomach went hard under my touch with another contraction. He may have felt like his son was taking his time, but I could sense otherwise. Judging from the movements of the child, and the rate contractions were coming, he may very well deliver before she did.


	3. Chapter 3

The next hour found us doing everything possible to keep things moving; changing positions, laying down, sitting up, back down and walking the circumference of the room several times over to where I felt we had walked the distance to Migard and back. By this point, we had opted to standing in the middle of the room; Loki's arms wrapped about my neck as we sway in a dance no one would call that but us. What has only been an hour has felt like several as with each contraction, his moans would turn into muffled screams from burying his face in my shoulder. Transition is one of the hardest parts of labor and judging on how hard he's breathing now, it's taking its toll. I can sense the retching of his stomach and manage to grab a nearby basin before he empties the last contents of his stomach into it.

"I can't...take anymore..." he manages to choke out as the need to vomit fades away only to have another contraction in its place.

"Yes you can." I say as I force him to look me in the eye. "Just look at me and do what I do."

I take a deep breath in and out and he struggles to do the same. After a few long moments, the tension slowly calms and I can feel him relax back against me.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore..." he breathes.

"Yes you can. You've already made it this far. It won't be much longer 'til you have your children in your arms. Both of them."

He says nothing, only moans as he rests his head back on my shoulder and digs his slender fingers further into my back. He's dealing with the hardest part of labor and it kills me to see him in so much pain.

* * *

The soft rapt on the door a moment later sets me on high alert and I fear that someone has heard us despite our precautions. I think of trying to lock the door but Thor's face appearing in the doorway quickly sets my mind at ease.

"I brought what you asked for." he said, holding up a basin of cold water and I curse myself for forgetting that I had sent him for it in the first place.

Slowly I nod him in and motion for him to lock the door; Loki too far gone within a contraction to notice his presence.

"How is my brother?" Thor asked as he set the bowl of water on the table next to us. I can sense the nervousness in his voice as he speaks and it sounds no different then other fathers-to-be that I've come across. Fathers fear to see the ones they care for in such a state, one would almost call insanity. Although, I had to admire him for offering his assistance this long; most fathers retreated to other rooms during the births of their children, and I needed his help desperately.

"It won't be much longer now. Could you take him for a moment?"

He seemed rather uncomfortable at my request, but nodded as I gently transferred Loki from my arms to his, taking on his full weight while I soaked another cloth in cool water. He hardly seems to notice the change of partners; his hands clenching and relaxing at Thor's neck as the pains hit their peak.

"Thor..." he breathes.

"I'm here brother."

As his grip relaxes again, I hold a small vile of liquid to his lips, which he quickly accepts. "What was that?"

"Something to settle your stomach." I reply as I then press the cold cloth to his forehead. "Hopefully that'll give you some relief."

Within a few minutes, the dram takes effect and I hear him let out a calm breath.

"Thank you..." he mumbles and I smile, grateful that I can give him some relief.

* * *

For the next half of an hour, we stay like this; chatting idly with Thor while Loki manages to doze slightly between contractions. Every so often, we hear moans matching his coming from the next room where his wife works just as hard as he to bring forth their first child. More often now, the moans turn to shrieks and when they do, I can see how much he wants to be there with her, to take the pain away if he only could.

"Sigyn..."

"She'll be alright." I say as I take the cloth from his face to cool it again. "You know better than anyone what she's going through."

He starts to reply but is replaced with a scream as an intense contraction rips through him, dropping him to his knees. As he falls, I'm right behind him; trying to keep him upright before he falls completely over.

"What wrong? What is it?" Thor asks nervously as he tries to hold him up, having never seen his brother in such a state. I hurry to examine him and try not to feel like a complete bastard as he shrieks. It doesn't take long to realize what's happening.

"He's complete."

"But what does that mean?"

"He's ready to deliver." I explain quickly before turning my attention back to Loki.

"Can you get up?" His only response is a quick shake of his head. There'd be no moving him now. By this time, he's no longer holding back and pushing hard, his pale face flushing red from the effort. Thor, in comparison, was undoubtedly white and tried to make a motion to excuse himself from the room. But before he could, Loki grabs hold of his tunic.

"Brother please..." he manages to say; his eyes pleading that he not leave him to do this on his own.

Thor looks to me for what to do and I'm as unsure as he is. There had never been anyone besides the midwife in attendance for the births of Loki's previous children; to have him ask for this now was the last thing I would have expected. And Thor seems to be just as torn; on one hand wanting to escape from the madness but on the other, needing to see this through to the end. And that's what seems to keep him here as he kneels down next to him and says simply, "I'm not going anywhere."

The relief is clear on Loki's face as his hands entwine with Thor's and I nod my approval. Not everyone is brave enough to witness childbirth.

* * *

For the next hour, the three of us are working as one; each completely focused on the task at hand. Loki almost seems to be in his own world and Thor and I are just managing to circle around it, spurring him on to keep going. His last child, Hela, had been born rather quickly so I assume that this one will as well and I'm soon proven right as a pound's worth of dark hair is making its presence known. Every so often, I hear Sigyn let out a cry in the next room. I can tell she's close to bringing her child forth as well and try to picture her and Quina doing exactly what we are.

And then I hear it.

From the next room, a newborn's cry, the familiar tired moans of a new mother, and the triumphant shout from Quina that it's a boy. His first child with Sigyn has just been born.

My eyes turn to Loki and from the look on his face, I can tell he's heard it too.

"Congratulations sire. "

But all at once, he's gone again and within the next contraction, the child's head is resting in my hands as he tries to catch his breath.

"Tired..." he manages to say.

"I know. But he's almost here." I say as I nudge his leg a little further apart. "You have to keep going."

But he shakes his head, too tired to go on. I cast a worried look at Thor. The child is fine for the time being, but must be delivered soon.

"Come on brother. You've made it this far and it's so close to being over. Don't you want to see your son?"

Loki's eyes are closed and I wonder if he's even listening anymore until finally a "Yes..." comes forth from his mouth, the sound barely above a whisper.

"Then just give me one more push and you'll have him." I say, praying that he can last a little longer. "Can you do that for me?"

With a pained whimper, he nods and as he curls in on himself again, shoulders smoothly shift free and the newborn is quickly in my hands screaming in protest. The first thing he managed to do was pee on my dress...

"Just like his father... Already a troublemaker." I smirk as I hand him off to his father. But I quickly realize that he's no longer listening to a word I say; his eyes only for his son as he speaks to him in hushed tones. Thor's mystified as well at the sight of his newborn nephew in his brother's arms and I catch the mistiness growing in his eyes.

"I saw that."

His smile is warm as his hand wipes his eyes. "One does not hold back when he has witnessed a miracle."

And I can't deny that fact as I sense the unshed tears in my eyes as well.

* * *

A few hours later, Loki and Sigyn are settled in his large bed, the two of them bonding with their newborn sons, now named Váli and Narfi while the family is under Thor's watchful eyes. I pack the last of my herbs and tonics and I smile. Both parents and sons are healthy; you couldn't ask for a better result. I look over at Quina, pleased but more than a little tired as she walks over to me.

"You've done well." she smiled.

"Thank you madam. But I had a good patient."

Her eyes turn to the sight of the young family in the bed, smiling as they do as all new parents; counting fingers and toes and happy to just stare at what they've brought forth together.

"The children of an Asgardian prince must come under the midwife's care first..." Quina says quietly, more to herself than to me.

"Ma'am?"

She turned to me and smiled. "Do you remember when I said those words?"

"Very well. That was the night when Sleipnir was born; Loki's first child."

"Yes. And you have grown so much since that time, in form and in skills. Several have come and gone but you are the only one who has stayed with me"

"What are you saying?"

She lets out a breath. "Raina, I have grown too old for this..."

"No." I protest. "The children of Asgard were never in better hands."

She softly smiled. "And I've seen many children come into this world, even our own Thor." she says as she casts a wry glance to Thor who suddenly seems embarrassed. "I've taught you everything you know and you have proven your abilities far greater than I ever could have hoped. That is why I have decided to retire and name you the head midwife of Asgard."

"Madam...I..." The announcement leaves me utterly speechless. I had always known that this day would come; now that it's here, I'm suddenly overwhelmed. Looking back at Loki, I'm once again in that stable, watching Slepnir come into the world; I can see the mothers I've assisted, the newborns that have taken their first breath in my hands and I realize that there's nothing else I'd rather do than this.

"I...I would be honored. Thank you." I say as I give a bow to the applause of Loki and Thor.

* * *

Later on, as Quina takes her leave, Thor and I head to Odin and Frigga's chambers to inform them of the 'surprise twins' that have just been born. The two of us walk in silence down the hallway, both of us deep in thought at the events of the evening.

"You really do work a magic Rania. It's a real miracle." Thor says finally as we walk together.

I shrug. "An ordinary one. It happens every day. I just help them along."

An ordinary miracle, true. But a miracle nonetheless and one that I wouldn't trade for anything.

**_-The End-_**


End file.
